


Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight - #Sidlotte Poetry

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: Just a little short one, and a little naughtiness before Christmas!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight - #Sidlotte Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Last one before Christmas!

My head is pounding. My heart is a thunder. As I wait…wait…wait. How much longer can I bare it? I have been an awful good girl.  
You know I will wait for you all night my dearest. But…think of all the fellas I have never kissed. One more night! So, what will it be?

So, come one baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!

One last breath. One last sigh. One more…oh! A footstep. Shhhh! Damn!  
Another sigh. Another breath…lingers…lingers…lingers.

If you check off my Christmas list, you know I have been an Angel all year.  
It will not take long to fill my stocking. All things sugar and spice.

So please come on darling, hurry down the chimney tonight!

It’s cold outside, but it’s warm by the fire. The children are snug in their beds. Gifts for St Nicholas are lovingly laid out.  
Oh, My Dearest, I forgot to mention one more little thing….

So, Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!

Hurry down the chimney to me tonight!

Hurry…tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you All! Thank you to all whom have read my works thus far. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> However you are celebrating over the Festive Season this year, please remember to stay safe, healthy, but above all to enjoy the time together with the people that you love.
> 
> See you all back here in 2021! 🎄🎅🎁💖👏


End file.
